Di Dekatmu
by Lingkarano
Summary: Kise suka mengekor pada Kuroko. Didedikasikan untuk Kikuroday (telat) dan diikutkan untuk event Kikuromonth di tumblr.


Notes:

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
Tidak ada keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
Untuk event Kikuromonth2017, week 1, dengan tema soulmate.  
Warning: Shonen Ai, cerita gaje, dan OOC

Libur musim panas, tapi tidak ada libur untuk tim basket, apalagi kalau tim basket itu mengincar kemenangan di turnamen nasional musim panas. Semua tim basket berlatih keras, apalagi di Teiko yang menjadi langganan juara tiap tahun. Shirogane Kozo, sang pelatih iblis memberikan latihan neraka untuk anggota tim lapis pertama Teiko. Akibatnya musim panas jadi terasa lebih panas lagi.

Seperti biasa, Kise mengekor di dekat Kuroko. Apalagi di latihan super keras ini, Kuroko yang punya stamina paling lemah di antara tim reguler, mudah tumbang dan sudah muntah beberapa kali. Dan tentu saja Kise merasa punya kewajiban untuk berada di dekatnya kalau-kalau Kuroko butuh pertolongan.

Hari ini, suhu udara sedang panas-panasnya. Dan Kuroko kembali terkulai lemah di lantai gym.

"Kurokocchi, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kuroko berusaha keliatan kuat dan mengangguk, tapi Kise tahu ada yang tidak beres dan langsung memegang kening Kuroko.

"Tubuhmu panas Kurokocchi. Sudah jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Dan Kise secara sigap langsung menggendong Kuroko ala tuan putri. Kuroko langsung terbelalak dan kaget.

"Hei, apa yang kau kira kau lakukan," Aomine langsung berteriak dengan kening mengernyit, pertanyaan yang sama juga ada di pikiran Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi demam, aku akan segera membawanya ke UKS," jawab Kise sambil melangkah cepat keluar gym.

"Tunggu, aku ikut," Momoi manajer mereka ikut menyusul di belakangnya.

Midorima cuma bisa membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, Murasakibara bingung, disertai sweetdrop dari anggota klub basket yang ada di dekat kejadian. Akashi sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Nijimura di sisi lapangan basket yang lain, sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui kejadian ini.

~~~~~~~

Midorima dan Aomine akhirnya menyusul ke UKS saat waktu istirahat.

"Tetsu, ini," Aomine memberi botol Pocarinya untuk Kuroko yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur UKS.

"Terimakasih Aomine-kun," Kuroko menerima Pocari dan segera meminumnya.

"Pocari baik untuk menggantikan cairan tubuh, apalagi di musim panas seperti ini," kata Midorima meniru kalimat di iklan, "Dan hari ini keberuntungan Aquarius berada di tiga terbawah. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Benda keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah anak anjing, jadi tetaplah berada di dekat Kise."

"Eh, Midorimacchi, maksudmu aku anak anjing gitu," hardik Kise cepat.

"Ow, benar juga," Aomine bisa melihat persamaannya, apalagi Kise selalu mengekor pada Kuroko dan bisa dibayangkan kibasan ekor Kise saat didekat Kuroko.

"Tapi jangan kuatir Kurokocchi, aku akan tetap berada di dekatmu," mood Kise berubah cerah lagi kalau sudah menyangkut Kuroko.

'Benar-benar anak anjing' batin Midorima dan Aomine secara bersamaan.

"Hei, sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke gym, waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Aku yang akan menjaga Tetsu-kun disini," Momoi mengingatkan.

~~~~~~~

"Kurokocchi, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise sambil menyeka keringat di kening Kuroko setelah latihan keesokan harinya.

Kuroko menatap Kise sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hari ini aku sudah baikan Kise-kun. Jangan kuatir. Aku tidak akan tumbang lagi seperti kemarin."

"Begitu ya. Tapi kalau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan, bilang saja langsung," tawar Kise.

Kuroko cuma mengangguk.

"Kise-kun... kenapa kamu memberi perhatian lebih padaku?" tanya Kuroko sejeda kemudian.

"Kurokocchi kan mentorku, jadi wajar kalo aku memperhatikan Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi juga memperhatikanku sejak aku gabung di sini kan," Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita saling memperhatikan senpai," sambung Kise.

"Oh, dan ini," Kise mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Untuk penambah semangat," ujar Kise sambil nyengir.

Kuroko mematung seketika karena kaget. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Kuroko langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kise.

Tak jauh dari situ, Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamata dengan jari tengahnya. Apakah Midorima kaget? Mungkin, tapi dia sudah sedikit menduganya. Midorima sudah mulai curiga dengan kelakuan Kise sejak lama. Sejak Kise mendadak berubah 180 derajat dalam memperlakukan Kuroko. Semenjak setelah pertandingan latihan mereka berdua melawan SMP Komagi dimana Midorima sendiri yang menyampaikan perintah pelatih kepada Kise dan Kuroko. Dan karena itu, Midorima akhirnya mengecek kecocokan zodiak Kise dan Kuroko. Dan hasilnya... kecocokan zodiak gemini dan aquarius sangat tinggi karena sama-sama bertipe udara. Bahkan dikatakan kalau seorang Aquarius berada di suatu ruangan, seorang gemini akan cenderung mendekati, persis seperti Kise dan Kuroko lakukan. Apalagi Kise dan Kuroko sama-sama bergolongan darah A. Tapi Midorima tidak menyangka jika kecocokan zodiak dan golongan darah mereka bisa berkembang menjadi seperti yang barusan dilihatnya.

'Hmmm, homo kah? Apakah mereka akan menjadi soulmate yang saling tarik-menarik karena pengaruh kecocokan zodiak? Tidak ku sangka ramalan zodiak bisa seakurat ini. Aku tidak akan pernah meragukan ramalan zodiak dan oha asa. Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi mereka lebih lama untuk melihat kebenarannya.'

Midorima kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. 


End file.
